Lonely For Christmas
by Maria Gv
Summary: Its after Colony 197, the guys haven't been in contact in since the battle against the Bartons. Christmas is here once again..is it time for a non-war reunion?
1. Duo's Part

This story was suppose to be just one fic but it became to long for that so -_-*...I've split the beginning into five parts and then put the rest in one. Enjoy.   
Dedicated to my friend Misty, who enjoys my fics the most!   
Loneliness for Christmas  
Duo's Part  
By: Maria  
  
It's A.C. 197, Christmas is five days away. People on Earth and the colonies are roaming about making sure they have presents for all their loved ones, food for their Christmas banquet, and finishing mailing cards and packages. Children playing with the newly fallen snow and couples enjoying peaceful strolls in their neighborhoods, yes, in the air there's happiness and excitement. But...not everyone was happy, excited or even buy gifts or Christmas cards.  
  
Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei aren't enjoying the holiday season...  
  
Duo walked down the streets of L2, shoulders slumped down, hands in his pockets and face hidden behind his hat.  
  
"Hn...how can they all be so happy? There's nothing to be happy about or to celebrate. Holidays...brings loneliness and sadness. I just want to get what I was sent for and then go home and sleep away this stupid holiday." Duo watched two children bulid a snowman.   
  
"All my life Christmas was filled with loneliness especially after the incident...at the ch...urch. My only real home and family."  
  
'That's not true! You have another family. A family with Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wu Fei!' his conscience yelled.  
  
"That's totally crazy! They aren't my family. Where are they then!? Huh?! Enjoying their own lives, that's where. Being happy...no I'm alone, always have and always will. Can't wait for this holiday to end."  
  
'You should try communicating with them. Then you'll see they're probably just as lonely as you.'  
  
"Will you shut up! One: I'm not lonely...just don't like Christmas too many memories. Two: Heero and Trowa are void of emotions so they wouldn't know what loneliness is if it bit them on the butt! Quatre, well he has twenty-nine sisters to keep him company. Wu Fei...well he could probably go with Heero and Trowa, plus he's with Sally Po working. No time to care about Christmas or a use-to-be Gundam pilot. I even bet Heero's with Relena! Hmph...and finally we were never that close! Not close enough to be friends. Maybe Quatre and me bonded a bit, but the others...yeah right! I was just a tool for the battles we fought just like they were."  
  
'I have to disagree on all three counts. You are lonely, why else would you be talking about it this way. You even said "all my life Christmas has been filled with loneliness".'  
  
"I meant...in the past...not...well...leave me along!"  
  
'They only act as if they have no feelings, to cover their painful past. Keep from hurting, you should know how they feel. You can see it when you five were together. It's there. You yourself put on this mask...this cheerful appearance and you call your self death as well.'  
  
"Ok, so maybe they hide behind masks too and have feelings, but that doesn't mean they want or need me."  
  
'Wrong! You need them and they need you. You guys haven't gotten close. Why else do you hold ALL of them close to your heart? Why do you always look back to the days you were together? Because they're your friends and you care about. Especially Heero, he's very important to you.'  
  
"What! I...I don't love him!"  
  
'Ha! I never said you did. I said he was very important to you. And this proves that you do love him, terms beyond friends.'  
  
"Look you! Shut up! Why am I talking to you! Wait! Why am I talking to myself! I've been walking all this time arguing with myself! That's it I don't want to talk...to you...myself." Duo throws his arms up in defeat.  
  
People who he has passed and around him look at him like he was crazy. Duo put his hands in his pockets again and walks into the store in front of him.  
  
"I don't know why Hilde couldn't have come to get what she wanted instead of sending me. What do I look like, Santa's elves?!"  
  
'Yep!'  
  
"I told you to go away!" Duo walked down one aisle after another getting the four items Hilde asked him to get for her. He groaned when he saw the lines at the register. "Great just what I need. Nothing like standing in line for the next four years. Man*continues mumbling silently*"  
  
'Why is Christmas so busy! Everyday! Every minute! Glad I don't have to buy gifts. Let's see...one...two...three...four...five! Five people in front of me *groans* Why does Hilde need this trash anyways! Some holiday candles, one of her silly romance novels, another pack of Christmas lights, and this silver chain. Hey alright one person left then me!'  
  
"Thank you for shopping at Celeron. Have a Merry Christmas." the cashier turned and looked at Duo. "Hello. How was everything?"  
  
"Hmmm...*mumbles* had to wait half my life..."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Nice. Fine, got everything." she(cashier) rang up the items and put them in a bag.  
  
"Oh what a nice chain. A gift for your girlfriend?"  
  
"No. I don't have a girlfriend. It's not mine. It's not a gift. I'm not buying gifts."  
  
"Oh...your total is thirty-one forty-five."  
  
"Here you go...it's the exact amount." Duo picks up his bag and begins to leave.  
  
"Have a Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Yeah right. Merry Christmas ho ho ho." 


	2. Quatre's Part

Loneliness For Christmas  
Quatre's Part  
By: Maria  
  
Quatre sat at his desk, important papers all around him, looking out the window at nothing in particular. "Christmas...I've never really given much care about it...til now. The last two, there were wars to fight. No time to think of gifts, friendship growing, the spirit of Christmas, or celebrating. *sigh* And before then, I didn't care about anything or anyone. Now that's all that's on my mind. They have been on my mind for the longest time now. I wish...I wish I knew how they were. Where they are? Trowa...Duo...Wu Fei...Heero...they're probably all alone. It isn't right for them to be all alone for Christmas. Well they can't be really alone...Duo's got Hilde, Heero has Relena(who'd want that ^_^), and Trowa has his sister and circus family. Wu Fei, he has no one! Well the Preventers crew."  
  
"Quatre? Dear? Are you alright? You look very distracted and sad. What's the matter my sweet little brother?" Quatre's sister looked at him worried.  
  
"Hmmm...I was thinking about how lonely it would be if I didn't have family near by. I'm glad we've planned that reunion/Christmas party."  
  
looked at Quatre carefully. "Quatre. You can't lie to me. I know you're thinking of all your friends. If you miss them so, why don't you get Rashid to help you look for them and you five can celebrate Christmas together. We sisters won't mind, infact it's an order from us for you to do this." she walks over and gives him a hug.  
  
"No. I already said I was going to this party/reunion. Besides if they wanted to be found or have some kind of get together then they would have stayed in contact with me. I'm sure they're just fine."  
  
"Well if that's what you want...I won't argue. But you're welcome to go and find them and spend Christmas...and New Years with them." walks over to the door. "It's not going to be a good Christmas if you're lonely." She opens the door and walks out.  
  
Quatre looks at all the documents in front of him. "Why am I working on all these documents. They don't have to be settled until after New Years. I'm trying to push the thoughts of the guys...of Trowa most of all...out of my mind, that's why. *sigh* I should go outside and think. The snow on the ground makes everything look so beautiful. I should enjoy it."  
  
Quatre gets up, gives his desk one last look, then walks out of the office, grabbing a jacket, a scarf and gloves on the way out. " I'm going to step outside for a while. If anyone calls for me tell them I'll get back to them." An ok was heard from somewhere in the kitchen. Quatre got outside and walked along the white blanketed ground.  
  
"I wonder if the others are enjoying this beautiful scenery. If only they were here...heh heeh Duo would probably start a snow ball fight with Wu Fei and we'd all get dragged into it. We could enjoy hot chocolate together and decorating the house! Or going ice skating or sleighing. *sigh* But that's not going to happen." Quatre let's himself fall back on to the snow. "No...we don't seem to have a reason to be together anymore."  
  
Quatre stares up at the sky and starts to make a snow angel. He stops and continues to stare at the sky, "I wish Trowa was here making angels with me...right next to me. Then it would look like they were holding hands. But would he want to?" Quatre got up, careful not to ruin his angel and proceeded to make another one next to the first. When he was done, he stood and looks at them. "They're perfect. One last touch and I'm done."  
  
Quatre walked to the top part of the angel and began to write something in the snow. After finishing with one he went to the other. "There now you two are finished." Above the snow angels he wrote, "Trowa" and the other "Quatre".  
  
I should go inside now. I'll come back later." He walked in his front door, hung up his coat and scarf, then headed for the kitchen for something nice and warm to drink.  
  
"Quatre you got a phone call a few minutes ago."  
  
"Oh. Who was it? Was it Jordan asking about the proposals that were sent to him?"  
  
"No, it was Relena Dorlian. She wants you to call her...immediately."  
  
"Relena?!" 'Could something be wrong?' Quatre headed for his office phone. He looks up the number to her estate and then dials and waits as it rings several times before being answered.  
"Hello. May I speak with Miss Relena Dorlian?"  
  



	3. Heero's Part

Loneliness For Christmas  
Heero's Part  
By: Maria  
  
Heero stood outside Relena's estate gates, watching for signs of problems. He did this about twice a month, when he'd be passing by. He wouldn't do this everyday for the rest of his life. But since Christmas was nearly there he decided he'd stay in town until Christmas was over and he felt it was safe to say there wasn't going to be a war this Christmas.  
  
Heero leaned against a tree as he gave the building one last glance and proceeded to go back to town and sleep.   
  
"this appears to be my first Christmas not being a Gundam Pilot or a machine...my first real free Christmas...alone."  
  
'What are you saying! You have no feelings! Even now, it makes no difference if you're a Gundam Pilot or not. Feelings and friends just interfere with the task at hand! Feelings equal weakness and defeat.' Heero had to nod in agreement with his thoughts. 'Now focus on getting to your room for rest. Can't make an error.'  
  
One last thought escaped Heero's mind and mouth before he pushed everything away. "Duo"  
  
Heero took a warm shower once he arrived at the hotel room. He stepped out of the bathroom, sweat pants, no shirt, and two towels. One towel resting on his shoulders and the other was being used to dry his hair. His room was warm, besides that if it was cold he'd have blocked it out, so he sat down on his bed and threw the towels aside. Heero laid back and stared up at the ceiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'What would Duo say about you laying around?' a little voice purred into his ear.  
  
He tried to push the voice away but he knew what Duo would say.  
  
"Heero! You're not sitting at your laptop! Is something wrong!?"  
  
"Duo...Omae o kurso."  
  
"Nope, everything must be fine. Well then why don't we go outside and enjoy life a bit? Whatdaya say?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'He'd say something like that with a big grin on his face...hmmm...I hope Duo's enjoying Christmas." Heero rolled over on to his side and drifted off to sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heero! Heero! Heero, where are you?" Heero opened his eyes and saw Duo running around frantically looking for something.  
  
"Duo..." he whispered.  
  
"Heero! It's Christmas, I don't want to be alone! Why won't you let me find you, Heero..." Duo fell to his knees crying.  
  
Heero felt a terrible ache in his heart and made his way to Duo. Duo suddenly stood up and looked right at him.  
  
"I don't want to be alone, Heero. I don't want to be alone." Duo raised a gun to his head. Before Heero could do or say anything Duo pulled the trigger, his body falling to the ground and blood covering the ground around his form.  
  
"Duoooooo!!" Heero yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero sat up breathless, sweaty and shaky. 'What happened. Where's Duo!' Heero looked around confused. 'It was just a dream. Duo didn't kill himself because of me, I let my mind wonder to the other pilots and therefore it created a nightmare in my head.'  
  
Heero got up and decided it was best to just forget about it and forget about the others. After dressing and eating something small, Heero walked back to Relena's estate.Along the way a pink limousine passed by him, it stopped on backed up a bit. Pagan got out of the vehicle and walked towards Heero, who was coming up towards the car.  
"Heero Yuy! Miss Relena has been looking for you everywhere! Please Heero get in the car and I'll escort you to her." Heero looked at Pagan with his icy glare.  
  
"I have nothing to do with Relena. I won't go see her."  
  
Heero continued walking towards the estate leaving Pagan standing there. Pagan, finally getting his wits together got into the car and made his way to the estate. He went inside to find Relena. Relena had just gotten off the phone when Pagan walked in her office.  
  
"Miss Relena?"  
  
"Yes, Pagan what is it?"  
  
"Heero Yuy is just outside this estate. He wouldn't come in and I thought you may like to know he's there."  
  
"Thank you Pagan. I think I'll go out there and talk to him." Relena puts on a heavy jacket and scarf and goes outside to talk to Heero.  
  
Heero stood amongst the trees watching the mansion, when he noticed Relena walking towards him. 'Hmmm...I should leave.'  
  
"Heero, I'm so glad to see you." Relena smiled. "I've been trying to get a hold of you. I have some important news for you."  
  
Heero gave her his normal glare.  
  
"Well, Heero I was planning this wonderful Christmas Reunion of sorts. I have this..."Heero interrupted.  
  
"I don't plan on going."  
  
"No. I wasn't going to make you. I just wanted you to have this invitation. I do think you should go. It'll make you happier. I've invited the other ex-Gundam pilots." Relena walked back to the estate.  
  
'The truth of the matter is if Relena's having this reunion thing...I have to go. It's my duty to make sure no war breaks out and Relena isn't captured again this year.' Heero thought as he stared blankly at the invitation.  
  



	4. Trowa's Part

Loneliness for Christmas  
Trowa's Part  
By: Maria  
  
A final knife whizzed by Trowa's head, hitting its mark by his ear. The audience roared with applause for a great performance by Katherine and Trowa. Katherine and Trowa bowed.  
  
"Wonderful performance you two! Your act is always one of the most popular!" the manager said.  
  
"Thank you, manager. Trowa's acrobatic act most be the most popular!" Katherine said smiling at her brother.  
  
"Yes it is. Trowa, you should be very proud of that."  
  
"..." Trowa turned and walked outside to the lions cage. He was greeted with a soft purr. "It's a quite night don't you think?" he asked the purring lion. "And beautiful...like the ones I shared with Quatre, Heero, Duo, and Wu Fei."  
  
Trowa stared up at the starry sky. Trowa and his circus family were currently on Earth, plans for heading to the colonies weren't till after the holidays. As he watched the sky, small snow flurries started falling.   
"Huh? It's snowing again." he stuck his hand out to catch some of the snow flurries. "So small, pure and delicate...just like...just like Quatre."  
  
The lion wanted some attention so it grabbed a hold of Trowa's shirt and pulled on it. "What? Haa ha ha...I get it. You want me to put you inside don't you? Let me hook you up to the truck."  
  
Trowa got into the special holding truck for the animals and grabbed the chain that helped load up the cages. He attached the chain to the cage and started the loading machine. After finishing he jumped into the truck and sat by the cage.  
  
"I really wish Quatre was here. I could use someone to talk to right now."  
  
The lion disliking his statement, roared.  
  
"I'm sorry, I meant a human companion to talk to with. And he's very understanding and helpful. I miss the times I had with him and the others. I never thought a nobody like me could miss people and if I did miss someone it, I would have thought, would only be Quatre. Do you think it's odd of me to miss them?"  
  
"No, actually I'm not surprised you miss them."  
  
"Huh!!" Trowa looked to the door way of the truck. "Katherine."  
  
"Trowa, I wish you'd come to me when you need someone to talk to. My dear younger brother, come. Let's talk."  
  
"Hmm..." Trowa was about to leave when he decided against it. "Fine Kathy. Let's talk."  
  
Katherine smiled and sat down on a cage across from Trowa.  
  
"Well...tell me everything you're feeling. I know you've been feeling kinda...my guess is lonely."  
  
"I don't quite understand my feelings right now Katherine. I...miss them though...not really. Duo...even though I was uncommunicative with him, he would still talk to me and he's bright and amusing. Quatre seems to...light everything up for me...he's special...I know he is. Wu Fei well his intelligence and a puzzle. Heero...able to take charge of any situation and have very insightful things to help you. Maybe...these aren't reasons to miss them but it's what I know about them that makes me want to get to know them...I think."  
  
"Trowa...I think you're learning and feeling the true meaning of friendship and with friendship comes a wide range of feelings. Like caring, love, understand, forgiveness, loyalty, honesty, honor and many more. Good and bad. Maybe now you'll look and act a little more normal." Katherine walks over to Trowa and gives him a big hug. "I was a little worried about telling you this...but seeing that those four bought something good to you...and they mean so much to you...I'll tell you."  
  
"What is it Kathy?" Trowa asked curiously wondering why she'd hind something from him.  
  
"You see two days ago...this invitation and letter came to out mail box...they were addressed to you and are from Relena. I got worried that it was some kind of call for you to go and fight again...so I opened it and read everything. It wasn't bad, but it mentioned the other four so I..." Katherine looked guilty.  
  
"The others! Let me have them Katherine. Please, they are mine after all." Trowa felt a slight tremble pass through him.  
  
"Of course." She pulls them out of her pocket. "It seems to be about a Christmas reunion...and you five are invited to go. Relena asks for those planning on attending to call her and let her know."  
  
Trowa looked over the invitation and then read the letter:  
  
Dearest Trowa,  
Hello. I hope life sees you well. It's the holidays and I am planning a delightful reunion for you Gundam pilots, the Preventers Crew, Noin, Zechs and Marimeia and of course myself. The invitation has all the information about the place and my number to inform me of your attendance to this grand reunion. It shall be a three day event, the 23rd to day after Christmas. I do hope you attend.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Relena Dorlian  
  
"A chance to meet up with them again...to see Quatre...I don't know if I should go..."  
  
"Trowa..." Katherine walks over and places her hand on his shoulder gently. "I think you should go. It's your obligation to go . You need to face them again and let them see how you've changed and missed them. Believe it or not I've noticed that spark of lonilness your eye portait often now a days. Do it for me...no do it for your...for Quatre."  
  
Trowa looked up at his sister.  



	5. Wu Fei's Part

Loneliness for Christmas  
Wu Fei's Part  
By: Maria  
  
Wu Fei was leaning back in his chair at Perventers Headquaters, staring at the cieling. Him and Sally Po had just arrived from another small fire. And whenever he was left with nothing to do his mind wondered to the past, to the people and events of his past.  
  
'Another Christmas is here, but we haven't gotten another Treize...how is it the other four live a normal life when they too shared the war with me? We were soldiers but they found a meaning beyond the battlefield. Is that not possible for me? I've learned a great deal from those four, and I hope I've taught them something. They are the only ones with the capibility to understand me and my ordeals. Meiran how is it I miss them?' Wu Fei closed his eyes. 'Maybe it's not them but being a soldier with them...'  
  
Sally Po walked into the room, holding a cup of coffee and looked at Wu Fei. 'He must be thinking about his friends.'  
  
'I wonder why I remember Meiran so well, even now. Should I have forgotten her? I really didn't bother with her, that's how I am with Quatre, Heero Duo, and Trowa..or was with them. We were just forced together...' Wu Fei opened his eyes.'We share similar pain. I have to stop this and find them and start some sort kind of communication system with them!'  
  
"Have you come to a decision Wu Fei?" she smiled  
  
"Hmm...I don't know what you're talking about onna."  
  
"Your friends of course."  
  
"I don't have any friends. All I have is a role in the Preventers Organization, where I see justice being served."  
  
"Oh Wu Fei. You can't deny what's in your heart. Preventers may have filled that emptiness you felt a year ago but I think it too has died out and what you really need and want is a more normal life and your friends." Sally Po watched his amazed expression.  
  
Wu Fei was stunned that someone was able to read what he thought and hoped for. Wu Fei stared at her.  
  
"Now that I've shown you that I know! I have something else to tell you Relena called to tell us about a Christmas reunion she has planned starting on the twenty third. We were invited and I need to know if you're planning on going. I have to call Relena and let her know if you are or aren't."  
  
I'll call her and let her know of my plans of going."  
  
"You mean you're not going to fight me off! You're going." Sally Po was amazed.  
  
"*smirks* Seems I've amazed you onna! I shall not be a coward and run from them. Maybe friends are what I need in my life now..." Wu Fei looked up at the cieling.  
  
"And you don't think I'm your friend?" Sally Po asked.  
  
"Ha! An onna like you my friend!" Wu Fei looked at her angry face. "Yes, but more as a mentor or suprior. I give you more respect then a regular friend. Now please excuse me, Sally Po. I have a call to make."  
  
Wu Fei walked to the door and then left. Sally Po sat therestaring at the door.  
  
"I can't believe he said all that nice stuff to me! And he actually said my name. Boy the holidays do wonders to a person." she said.  
  
Wu Fei walked into Lady Une's office and picked up the telephone. Lady Une had Relena's number on a phone directory on her desk. Wu Fei dialed up the number.  
  
"Hello, Relena Dorlian, please." Wu Fei tapped his finger on the desk  
  
"Hello. This is Relena. Who am I speaking with?"  
  
"This is Wu Fei. I'm just calling to inform you that I plan on going to this reunion tomorrow." He said monotone.  
  
"Wonderful! Ilook forward to seeing you there Wu Fei. I'll talk to you later then. Bye."  
  
"Bye." He hung up and decided to go do his packing and check to see when Sally Po was planning on leaving.  
  



	6. Chapter 1: Arrivals

Loneliness for Christmas  
Chapter 1: Arrivals  
By: Maria  
  
"Here! Here's all the junk you asked me to get for you, Hilde!" Duo yelled. as he stormed in, bag in hand.  
  
"Junk! Duo...are you feeling bummed out or what?" She frowned at him. "Are you sick? You could have told me."  
  
"I'm not sick *grins* but if it will cause you to make me some soup...I sure know how to act sick!" He said happily.  
  
"Duo!" Hilde shakes her head. "Why are you in a bad mood? Come on don't hide anything from me."  
  
Duo placed the shopping bag on the table and sat down on the chair.  
  
"It's just...I'm not into this holiday season...I guess I'm not very cheery for Christmas."  
"Your depressed aren't you Duo? You miss your friends don't you Duo? You probably miss Heero a lot."  
  
"What! I'm...not depressed! Maybe lonesome but not depressed. Friends...do you really think...they're my friends? Do they consider me a friend? I don't. Why would I miss Heero...a lot?!"  
  
"Duo don't play dumb with me! I can see you know. It's been a whole year since you've seen or talked to them. You've got to miss them. You think of them enough to say they are friends."  
  
"You just said the truth Hilde! We haven't talked in over a year!! That means they don't care about me. or this friendship we have." Duo frowned.  
  
"Duo, that's not true, I know it! Relena sent this invitation about a reunion that she's having. The guys are gonna be there! Now's your chance to see them and maybe to tell Heero your feelings."  
  
Duo's face turned bright RED.  
  
"What! My... feelings! Haa haa ha, what...are you talking about!" he asked avoiding her eyes.  
  
"Oh get off it, Duo! You love him and we both know it! Go call Relena and make the plans to go." Hilde smiled.  
  
"I don't know...we...I haven't seen them in a year...maybe they don't...wouldn't want to see me!" Duo looked upset.  
  
"Duo..."Hilde took out the silver chain necklace she had Duo buy and put it around his neck. " Don't doubt them! I know they want to see you! So let's go call her up okay?"  
  
"Alright, I just hope she doesn't hang all over Heero!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what was Miss Relena calling about, Quatre?" Iraea asked him.  
  
"She wants me to go to her mountain lodging for a Christmas reunion of us fighters of peace, as she said."  
  
"Are you going? You didn't turn her down did you?" Iraea said worried.  
  
Quatre smiled. "No I said I was going. I hope you don't mind, but I really want to see the guys again."  
  
"No I'm not upset when do you leave?"  
  
"Well it's tomorrow so I need to pack now and get a flight down to Earth and then another one to Geneva, Switzerland. I can get a cab from there up to Relena's mountain lodge. Could you call the shuttle station and get me on seat down to Earth, as close to Switzerland as possible I can take care of the rest from there. I'm going to go pack."  
  
"Alright Quatre."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero stood at the bus station holding his duffel bag and waiting for the bus that would take him to Sendai and then he'd catch a plane to Geneva, Switzerland. Heero stood there ignoring everyone, and thinking on what he would do when he saw Duo and the others.  
  
'Being a perfect soldier doesn't help me in this situation. A year is a long time and I don't know how to act...I should think up some kind of strategy. Questions or comments on my feelings ignore. Opinions and everyday knowledge is to be monotone, at all times keep guard up. Be distant...be the machine you were trained to be.'  
  
'But...the war is finished. I have a right to live! *softly hits the wall he's leaning on* I shall wait and see how they behave.'  
  
The bus pulls into the station at that moment. People who were inside the building wait for the bus began to pile out and head towards the bus door.  
  
"Time to go." Heero showed his ticket and boarded. He took his appointed seat, grateful it was a window seat. As soon as all passengers had boarded and the bus departed the station Heero let himself drift off to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa looked at his packed stuff, everything he was taking fit in his bag, but he wished he was taking everything with him and was moving to live with Quatre and the others.  
  
"You've got everything Trowa?" Katherine said popping her head in the dressing room.  
  
"Yeah. It's only for three days so I didn't need too much."  
  
"You should pack extra stuff, you never know you may need it!" She winked. "Well if you've got everything, we should get you down to the airport before you miss the flight. It's going to be a long flight from here in San Diego, so make sure to get lots of sleep on the plane."  
  
Katherine held the door for Trowa and then walked beside him to the taxicab. They were both quite. Trowa handed the drive his bag to put in the trunk. And Katherine got in the cab.  
  
"You don't need to come with me Kathy."  
  
"I know that! But I want to!" she gave him a smile.  
  
Trowa got in and sat down silently. As they drove they both remain silent, the only sound coming from the lousy music the driver was listening to. Katherine could tell something was bothering Trowa and she knew it wasn't tiredness.   
  
"Trowa what's the matter." she asked softly.  
  
"*sighs* It's just I've been a nameless soul all this time and how I'm going to go to this reunion in hopes to see I have friends...but a nameless soul can't have friends. I can't change who I am! I am Nanashi...the nameless boy."  
  
"Trowa...you aren't nameless!! Maybe Trowa isn't your real name but that doesn't mean a damn thing. Names aren't what are important...it's what's inside that counts. You've got a heart! And with that you can and will have friends use it!"  
  
"Thank you, Kathy."  
  
"Of course silly boy!"  
  
When they entered the airport the first call for Trowa's flight was said over the intercom.  
  
"It's tine to say goodbye Kathy. I'll see you after Christmas."  
  
"Right. Have fun! Loosen up and use your heart!"  
  
Trowa walked towards Gate 18-C, bad in hand.   
  
"Trowa!!" Katherine called and ran to him before you come back to me and the circus! You understand me. Find what you desire most in life...then you can come back!"  
  
Trowa looked at her puzzled, then nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wu Fei had all his three-day stuff packed up and ready to leave for Geneva. He grabbed his bag and went back to the room Sally Po was in. Sally Po looked up, upon his entrance.  
  
"Ready to go Wu Fei?" Sally Po said.  
  
"Yes, but I was wondering when you and Lady Une were planning on leaving."  
  
"Oh I've decided not to go, too much work to do. You go and have some fun, so has Lady Une, but she says we will take you in our jet tomorrow. So you'll be there in no time and won't have to worry about catching lots of planes or anything. So go and relax."  
  
Wu Fei nods and walks back to his room. The day was nearly gone, so he picked up a book and started reading.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo sat in the shuttle heading for Earth.  
  
'Here I go! On my way to see my friends again...what's to happen.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Iraea looked at her younger brother. "You better have fun Quatre! I want to see a brilliant smile on your face when you come back home! You have the camera right? I want to see tons of pictures."  
  
"Ok Iraea! I'll miss you." Quatre picked up his luggage.  
  
Iraea laughs. "You'll be to busy with your friends to miss me. Go on. I'll see you later. Oh Merry Christmas Quatre!"  
  
"Merry Christmas, Iraea." Quatre boarded the shuttle going to Earth. 'I've got to control the butterflies I know will soon start flying in my stomach as we enter Earth." Quatre thought to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero was awakened by tiny hands shaking his body. He groans as his eyes begin to open and looked at the small owner of the hands.  
  
"Hey it's time to get up! The bus stopped the little girl with curly brown hair smiled. "You don't want to be locked in here do you?"  
  
"Hmm...no...I don't want that." Heero stared at her oddly.  
  
"Kelly! Sweetheart...leave the young man alone." A lady with dark curly brown hair walked over to them. "I'm really sorry! She always does as she pleases. I hope she hasn't disturbed you. Kelly we have to go meet you daddy, come on now."  
  
They walked hand in hand to the door of the bus.  
  
"I was waking him up mama! The bus drivers was gonna lock him in!" the child said.  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't, sweetie."  
  
Heero stood up and grabbed his duffle bag. 'Now for the flight to Geneva and I'm all set."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to enter Earths atmosphere. Please be sure to fasten your seat belts. We will come back on the air as soon as we have safely entered. Thank you."  
  
Duo stretched and then his seat belt. Duo hadn't gotten much sleep the last day and a half. He woke up early that day because he had to bargain for the seat he was in. So of course he was sleeping the past two hours and it was nearly the next morning.  
  
'I'm almost there guys.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero quickly sat down on his chair and relaxed. He was almost there and very tired from all this hassling.  
  
'All this for friends Heero?' Is that wise?'  
  
'Yes it is. Yes it is.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wu Fei! Wu Fei get up you lazy boy! Come on it's time to get going to Geneva." Wu Fei could hear Sally Po's voice but he didn't want to wake up. He was still sleepy. "Wu Fei you do want to see your friends don't you?"  
  
Wu Fei opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It read six o'clock. Wu Fei groaned, he'd wanted to sleep in.  
  
"Can't we leave later!" Wu Fei said from beneath his blanket.  
  
"No! It's now or never." Sally Po got up and left.  
  
"Damn onnas!" Wu Fei quickly rose, showered and dressed. 'Being the first one there should be good.' he thought as he got on the black and blue Preventers jet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre wondered around the huge cabin and wondering why no one else was there. 'I was sure Relena would have already been here by now...this place is empty...and that's very eerie!' Quatre shivered. 'I should start a fire so the house is warm for everyone when they get here.'  
  
Quatre had put his bag down in the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo walked out of the airport and waved down a cab. He gave the driver the address and sat back to enjoy the mountain scenery.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa woke up as a stewardess shook him. " I'm sorry young man but we're about to land. Please fasten your seat belt."  
  
Trowa fastened his seat belt and looked out the window, to watch the plane's landing in Geneva.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero walked out the gate and walked towards the exits to the airport, not noticing the unibang boy who got in a cab as he exited the airport. Heero quickly waved down a cab. As he sat down in the cab he thought of what his next move was going to be.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sally Po landed the jet kinda close to Relena's lodge house and watched Wu Fei get off and look aroung.  
  
"You sure you have everything? I don't want to take you back for something you forgot." she warned.  
  
"Onna, I got everything! Go! I'll be fine." Wu Fei turned and made his way to the house.  
  
The house was a three story Victorian style building. It was a light shade of blue, had three chimneys, two beautiful bay windows, a wrap around porch and a long balcony in the back. As he neared closer he saw some smoke start coming out the chimney.  
  
Wu Fei shivered, not noticing the cold earlier. Wu Fei opened the door and walked inside. 'Odd...I don't hear anything. No ones here...but the chimney.'  
  
Wu Fei walked into the living room where he saw the blond boy sitting on the floor in front of the fire. 'Quatre! I have this feeling of needing to run to him and ginving him a big hug! He hasn't changed much. Still very angelic looking!' Wu Fei stepped forward and stepped on a creaky floorboard. The sound caused the blond to jump and turn aroung quickly. Quatre's eyes were wide in surprise then got all teary.  
  
"Wu Fei!!" Quatre cried out. He stood and ran over to Wu Fei, embracing him like it was the end of the world.  
  
"Quatre...it's wonderful to see you." Wu Fei returned the embrace.  
  
They separated, gently keeping hold of each others arms, and looked each other over.  
  
"You haven't changed much Wu Fei! A little taller and have a bit more of a built, but still the Wu Fei I remember." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Neither have you Quatre. You do look a bit thinner though. You're taking care of yourself right?" Wu Fei said with a hint of worriness in his voice.  
  
Quatre smiled deeper. "Yes, I take care of myself. I guess it's just from all the work I do with my families business. Come on let's sit and talk. We really should have kept in better contact this past year."  
  
"I agree. That's what made me want to come."  
  
"Well...if we all show up that's gonna be one of the reasons for us coming here. We've missed each other a lot." said a voice from behind.  
  
Wu Fei and Quatre turned around and see Duo stand there with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Duo!!" they both shout. Quatre again runs and embraces the newcomer. Wu Fei walked calmly over to them. Duo hugged the blond boy tightly in his arms, tears on the rim of his eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you're here!" Quatre said moving away and wiping his tears.  
  
"So am I." Duo turned to Wu Fei, who looked a bit lost. "Oh come on Wu Fei give me a hug." Duo hugs Wu Fei tightly.  
  
Wu Fei was a bit embrassed, but he really wanted to hug Duo so he returned the hug.  
  
'Ive never felt so good! Being here with them...it's so wonderful! Duo's right. We've missed each other very much and now the time to make up for it' Quatre smiled and walked towards the couch by the fireplace, followed by Wu Fei and Duo. "Do you think Trowa and Heero will come?"  
  
"Don't know...those two aren't...too open." Wu Fei said crossing his arms.   
  
"No...I bet Heero's gonna come...he's gonna come with his arms wrapped around Relena." Duo said his voice full of venom.  
  
"What?! Heero and Relena are together? I didn't know. I'm really sorry Duo." Quatre said softly.  
  
"What's to be sorry about!? I don't care if they're together."  
  
"Don't be a coward! Stop trying to hide behind glass. I think we all knowyour feelings for Heero...well everyone but him. He seems to not notice others feelings very well." Wu Fei scolded Duo.  
  
Duo sat quitely watching the flames. "So...where are the others? Wasn't Sally Po and Lady Une suppose to be coming?"  
  
"They decided not to come...and my guess is Quatre was the first and only person here when I got here, right?"  
  
"Yes. The door was open and the house empty. I thought Relena would have been here but there was no sign of anyone."  
  
"Do you think something happened to Relena?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well...maybe we should look around one last time. Make sure nothing did happen." Wu Fei stood up. "I'll check out the third and second floors."  
  
"I'll look around here and the den area." Quatre also stood.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves the outside perimeter." Duo said walking towards the door. "If you guys find anything don't forget to call me."  
  
Wu Fei walks up stairs and started looking around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa's cab stopped in front of Relena's lodge house. Trowa and the driver got out of the car. The driver handed Trowa his bag and told him how much he owed him. After being paid the cab drove away, leaving Trowa standing outside staring blankly at the house.  
  
'Why am I standing out here? Am I scared of going in? Maybe no ones here anyways. No reason to be fearful.' Trowa continued standing there.  
  
Heero looked out the cabs window at the house he was going to be spending the next three days in. 'Hn. Looks like a Peacecraft type of house.'  
  
The cab stopped and Heero paid his fee and jumped out of the cab. He glanced up at the houseagain, when he felt eyes on him. Heero turned to the source and was surprised to see Trowa not standing far off from him. They  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 2: Meal Together

This chapter isn't as long as the last so no worries! ^_^ Oh yeah I remembered what I meant to tell everyone. It was that I hope I didn't confuse you all with the description of where the bedrooms were and how the were situated. -_-* I had to work on that part a whole lot! Did I confuse any one??? Hope not :P. Anyways on ward!  
  
Loneliness for Christmas  
Chapter 2: Meal Together  
By: Maria  
  
8 hours later.  
  
Duo woke up, still feeling tired but excited. The house was quiet, so he figured the others were still sleeping. 'Can't pass up this opportunity! Heero sound asleep!'  
  
He got up, went into the bathroom that lead into Heero's bedroom, where he was still silently sleeping. Duo smiled when he saw Heero's face. 'Looks so different from the hard as stone face he usually has. *sighs* Heero...I'm so glad you're not with Relena. Now...if only I could tell you how I feel.' Duo stood before Heero and began to reach out to touch his face, when Heero's eyes snapped open and his hand shot up to grab Duo's. His eyes were still slightly hazed with sleepiness but they were slowly clearing up.  
  
"What are you doing!?" came his husky voice.  
  
"Oh...um...I...I want see if you were up and wanted to do something with me. Everyone's still sleeping...I think." Duo's voice shook.  
  
Heero watched him closely and Duo squirmed under his eyes.  
  
"Let me get dressed. I'll meet you in the living room." Heero said releasing Duo's hand.  
  
Duo quickly left Heero's room to the safety of his own. 'Damn...I'm such an idiot!' Duo decided to change his clothes and go sit in the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre was working in the kitchen, preparing a warm meal for the five of them. 'A nice stew like Iraea taught me to make should be good for a winter day meal.'  
  
When Quatre went downstairs the first thing he did was see if there was enough food for three days. There was, in fact there seemed to be enough food for three months. 'Relena must of wanted to be sure we had more than enough to eat.'  
'Ok let me see...I've cut up some carrots, potatoes, washed and cut the broccoli and cauliflower, the chicken and rice are boiling...what else do I need.'  
  
Wu Fei walked into the kitchen and saw Quatre standing there thinking.  
  
"Hey Quatre. Need some help?" Wu Fei said bringing Quatre out of his trance.  
  
"Wu Fei! You're awake. Sure you can help."  
  
"What are you making? And what can I do?" Wu Fei walked over to the counter.  
  
"I'm Making a chicken stew. I have almost everything...could you get the frozen corn and green beans out. Do you know how to make to the stew?"  
  
"Yes. I'll take care of it."  
  
Quatre and Wu Fei continued working in the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Crap now what am I going to do? Say? *groans* I shouldn't have gone into his room' Duo was pacing around the room, nervous about doing something with Heero. 'What! Am I going to suggest we go play in the snow!? Build a snowman?! Yeah he'll LOVE that! Just like a child to think up something childish to do.'  
  
Heero walked in and saw Duo pacing around. 'What's wrong with him?'  
"Duo." Heero said walking closer. Duo jumped.  
  
"Oh Heero! Hey buddy...want to build a snowman!" Duo mentally slapped himself.  
  
"Ok." Heero walked to the front door. Duo stood there with his mouth open wide. "Well you coming? Or are you waiting for a fly to zip into your mouth?"  
  
'Since when does Heero make jokes?' Duo ran towards him. "Ok let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa walked into the kitchen and saw Quatre and Wu Fei working and laughing. 'They have a strong friendship. Something I want to have with Quatre.'  
  
Quatre looked up from what he was doing and noticed Trowa. "Trowa! Hi, did you need something? Come sit and talk to us."  
  
Trowa slowly made his way in and to a chair.  
"Here have some lemonade. Wu Fei made. Very delicious!" Quatre smiled.   
  
Trowa took a sip. 'Hmm...this is really good.' "Yes, it is very good Wu Fei."  
  
Wu Fei turned a little pink. "Thank you...why don't you help us with dinner Trowa?"  
  
"Sure just tell me what to do and I'll do it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn this stuff is cold! My hands are gonna freeze." Duo said sitting down on the snow.  
  
"Here...use these." Heero handed Duo some gloves.  
  
"Huh? You had gloves and waited this long to give them to me!" Duo looked over at Heero and noticed he didn't have gloves. "What about you?! You don't have any gloves on Heero!"  
  
"I'll be fine. I can take it." Duo frowned.  
  
"That sounds like you're calling me weak...here take them back."  
  
No. I would never...call you weak...Duo." Heero whispered.  
  
"Huh...what did you say?" Duo asked even though he heard him  
  
"I said hurry up and put on the gloves so we can finish the snowman." Heero said piling more snow on the body.  
  
Duo put on the gloves and started forming the snowman head. 'This is so great! Maybe tomorrow we can all come out and build a snowman.' Duo picked up the now finished head and placed it on the body.  
  
"What about the face and hands?" he asked.  
  
"Go get tree branches and I'll find something for his face." Heero said.  
  
Duo ran off to the trees that surrounded the place while Heero went inside. Duo walked around looking for two fallen branches of same size. 'Hmm...these...no...these...hmm close. I'll take them!' He walked to the snowman and gave the snowman hands. 'Now where'd Heero go...' Duo looked around. 'I guess I'll sit and wait for him.' Duo sat down in the snow humming a tune.  
  
Half an hour later Duo was still sitting there, only this time he wasn't humming. 'He left...left me here. He didn't want to be around me. He thought building a snowman was dumb...He dislikes me.' Duo laid back in and stared at the sky. 'I think I'll...lay here...and hope I freeze.' Duo took off the gloves and jacket and threw them aside. Laid back down and put some snow on himself.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Twenty Minutes Later.  
  
'These should do the trick. Now I better hurry back to Duo, he may be angry with me for taking so long.' Heero ran out the front door and stopped. 'Where'd Duo go...I didn't see or hear him inside...' Heero walked closer. 'Did he get tired of waiting for me?' Then Heero noticed Duo's jacket. 'What? His jacket...what's it doing there?'  
  
Heero ran to it and picked up. Heero looked around and noticed Duo laying in the snow, the snow placed on top of himself; like Duo had been trying to bury himself in the snow. Heero ran over to Duo took off the snow and sat the shivering Duo up.  
  
"Duo you baka! What are you doing?!" Heero yelled.  
  
"I thought...you *shivers* left me. I just..."  
  
"Ssshhh...just forget it. Here put on your jacket." Heero put Duo's jacket on him and then pulled Duo close to him, trying to warm him up.  
  
Duo sighed. 'So this is what it feels like in Heero Yuy's arms...he smells very soothing...' Duo passed out.  
  
"Hmm...Duo? Duo are you ok? He...fell asleep. Best to take him inside and by the fire to warm up." Heero picked Duo up and walked inside the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre walked into the living room to find and inform Duo and Heero about dinner being nearly done. He noticed Heero sitting in front of the fire with Duo in his arms.  
  
"What happened to Duo?" Quatre ran over to them.  
  
"He was laying in the snow without his jacket...for who knows how long."  
  
"I'll go get a blanket."  
  
"Quatre..."  
"Yes?"  
  
"After you get the blanket...let me take care of him."  
  
"Sure, Heero." Quatre smiled and went to an upstairs closet to get a blanket. 'This ones thick so it should be warm.' Quatre hurried downstairs.  
  
"Here you go Heero..." Quatre watched as Heero wrapped it around Duo's sleeping form. As Quatre began to leave he remembered what he had wanted to tell them. "Oh yeah...when Duo wakes up dinner should be ready and waiting for you ."  
  
Heero just nodded and held Duo close to him. 'Duo...why'd you think I'd leave you...You're different...'  
  
Duo began waking up. 'I feel warm...' Duo opened his eyes and saw Heero. 'Am I dreaming...if so I hope I don't wake up...' "Heero." Duo whispered.  
  
Heero tighten his hold on Duo. "*sigh* yep...this is the best dream I've ever had.' Duo snuggled closer to Heero. "Heero...I love..."  
  
"Hey Heero! Quatre said Duo had passed out from the cold! How is he?" Wu Fei asked walking in. "He's awake that's good."  
  
'I wasn't dreaming!! I...I almost told Heero...that I loved him.'  
  
"Duo...what were you telling me?" Heero peered into his eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing! Thanks for keeping me warm." Duo pulled away from Heero, who frowned. "Is it time to eat yet..."  
  
"Yeah we finished everything. Tables being set right now." Wu Fei walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Duo got up. "Well guess we should clean up and go eat. It smells good." Duo rushed upstairs. Heero went into the kitchen to clean up.  
  
As Heero was washing his hands Wu Fei sat down at the head of the table, Trowa finished serving the lemonade and Quatre finished placing the food on the table. Trowa and Quatre sat down next to each other. Heero walked to the opposite side of the table and sat down in the chair next to Wu Fei. They waited for Duo. Duo ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry didn't mean to make you guys wait so long!"  
  
"It wasn't long Duo." Quatre smiled. "Sit down."  
  
Duo noticed the only free chair was next to Heero. Normally he'd be very happy to sit next to Heero, but he was still embarrassed about nearly saying 'I love you Heero.' to Heero. He sat down and looked at the chicken stew and rice. '*sniff sniff* mmm...this smells good. *mouth waters*.'  
  
"Hey who's the cook? This smells very good!"  
  
"Well Quatre did the majority of the work, and me and Trowa helped him." Wu Fei said picking up his spoon.  
  
"Wu Fei made the lemonade as well." Trowa added.  
  
"And desert was made by Trowa! A strawberry cheesecake." Quatre smiled proudly.  
  
"Wow...you all did something besides me and Heero." Duo glanced over at Heero. "We'll make dinner tomorrow."  
  
Heero nearly choked on the food he was swallowing. Duo had to whack him on the back a few times.  
  
"We will what..." Heero croaked out.  
  
"Sure...Dinner. No problem for us, Heero." Duo smiled and Heero frowned.  
  
They continued eating, with Duo and Quatre doing the majority of the talking. 'I want the others to open up and be a part of the conversation.' Quatre thought.  
  
"So what was everyone doing this past year?" they looked at him.  
  
Everyone silently thought of what to say and waited for the first person to speak up.  
  
"Well...I was mostly working in that junk yard with Hilde. Nothing grand. Trying mostly sticking to myself and the business." Duo shrugged.  
  
"So Hilde stills works with you Duo?" Wu Fei asked.  
  
"Yep! She's a great friend...always keeping my spirits up."  
  
'He's with Hilde...they work together and live together. She must make him happy.' Heero thought sadly.  
  
"I've been working with Sally Po and the Preventers Force. In the past few months on five minor missions. None being serious. I haven't gone on a vacation till now. When we're not working on some of these missions out in the colonies and space we have other tasks; paper work, escort jobs, body guard assignments and important events guards, and important events or meetings to attend with. Plus I also work on training some of the new recuits...which aren't much...and they don't handle anything to big, mostly body guard type assignments." Wu Fei said taking a sip of the lemonade.  
  
"You haven't taken a vacation till now?" Quatre asked surprised.  
  
Wu Fei nodded. "Didn't have a reason too. I pretty much lost myself in my work."  
  
"Sounds like me..." Trowa whispered. They turned to him.   
  
"Go on Trowa." Duo said  
  
"Well this past year I've traveled around the colonies and Earth performing for people...but like Wu Fei said...I just did it so I would lose myself. I didn't really pay much attention to what was going on...it was just routine...nothing more. The circus has been doing great and Katherine's fine...and I'm not saying I'm unhappy but I...wasn't...happy. I was somewhere in between the two. Katherine knew that, so she told me to come."  
  
They were silent, until Quatre decided to say what he'd been doing the past year.  
  
"I guess we've all locked ourselves behind our work...I know I have been recently. Before it was the fact that it was my family business and I was the Heir, but after a while the work became too much of a hassle and unimportant to me...I didn't it want Iraea to know so I over worked myself. My mind would wonder back to you guys. I had to push myself twice as hard to get anything done. My sisters, especially Iraea, wouldn't allow me to do nothing but work. They'd invited me to small gathering or to just have some quality time with them. Iraea did that a lot with me, she's the one who taught me to cook. Plus I still practice playing y instruments." Quatre smiled.  
  
"Did you bring your violin" Trowa asked.  
  
Quatre's face fell. "No...I forgot it."  
  
"That's ok, Quatre." Duo smiled.  
  
They all turned to look at Heero, who has been eating and listening quietly this whole time. Heero remain staring at his food trying to ignore the stares.  
  
"You're the last one Heero..." Duo said.  
  
Heero didn't move. Quatre decided Heero wasn't ready to talk. "Well, that's ok..." he was interrupted.  
"All I've done...is wander around. No real purpose...destination. I'd do a few odd jobs here and there. And I'd return to the Sank Kingdom about twice a month just to make sure nothing was happening to Relena." Heero said still staring at his food.  
  
"But how could you survive on that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"He's the perfect soldier remember!" Duo grinned.  
  
"Being the perfect soldier had nothing to do with it." Heero said looking at Duo seriously. "I'm not some machine...well I try not to be. I'm trying to gain what the rest of you already has...a normal life! But one can't wash away what they've been trained to do in a day...week...month...or even a year...I'm not a Perfect Soldier."  
  
They were all astonished that Heero had opened up so much.  
  
"Heero...hey I'm sorry! I was...only joking...guess I should just keep my mouth shut." Duo apologized.  
  
"It's alright. It's good training for me...to open up..."  
  
Everyone was already done with eating dinner.  
  
"I'll get the desert." Trowa said standing up and going for the cheesecake.  
  
Trowa brought it to Quatre, who cut and served it to everyone. They ate the strawberry cheesecake silently.  
  
"This is very good, Trowa." Heero said.  
  
"I agree!" Duo said stuffing another piece in his mouth.  
  
They ate the strawberry cheesecake contently.   
  
After finishing their meal they each washed their dishes and helped each other clean the kitchen area.  
  
"*yawns* Well...this was quite a day. I'm going to bed." Duo announced.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Trowa stretched.  
  
They all walked upstairs, wished each other pleasant dreams and went to bed.  
  
  
Phew....yet another part to this fic...bored??? ^_^* Sorry!! Well I think this isn't as long as the last....only around eight pages...half of the other one...^___^**   



	8. Chapter 3: War Breaks Out

Another Chapter...sorry to all those who have fallen asleep or will be falling asleep. ^_^ I made this one out to be WAY too long...^_~ Closing in on the ending though *cheers*!  
  
  
Loneliness For Christmas  
Chapter Three: War Breaks Out.  
By: Maria  
  
In the morning they ate pancakes with strawberry syrup, scrambled eggs and bacon; prepared by Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Since we're done eating...I think we should go outside and build snowmen. Heero and I were making one yesterday but did get a chance to finish him. Now's our chance to all go out and have some fun!" Duo cheered.  
  
"That sounds like a great idea." Trowa smiled.  
  
"Alright then let's go get dressed in warm clothes." Quatre said.  
  
They all hurried to their rooms to get dressed in warm clothes. Wu Fei and Duo were still in their PJ's, the others only need to grab their jackets, gloves, and scarves; plus shoes and socks.  
  
Duo ran out and over to his and Heero's snowman. "Come on Heero! We have to finish him!"  
  
"Right...here...here are the olives for the eyes." Heero said handing them to Duo.  
  
Duo took the items they were planning on using for the snowman and began to place them on his snowy friend.  
  
"Come on! Us three can each make a snowman too." Quatre said and began to form the snow into what was soon to be the body of his snowman. Wu Fei walked off to his own section and started building a snowman, so did Trowa.  
  
"When I'm done I think we'll need to name him. You can name him Heero." Heero looked at Duo, confused and Duo smiled.  
  
"...how about Duo..."Heero smirked.  
  
Quatre walked over to Trowa who had his snowman just about finished. "Wow, Trowa you work fast!" Quatre glanced at his small mound of snow.  
  
"I'll help you with yours if you want Quatre." he offered.  
"Yeah!!" Quatre and Trowa walked to Quatre's snow mound.  
  
Wu Fei looked at his featureless snowman. 'Hmm...need some eyes, a mouth, nose, and arms.'  
  
Wu Fei looked over at Quatre and Trowa. He walks over to watch.   
Quatre was helping Trowa out when a grin spread across his face, he glanced over at Duo and Heero. Quatre pretended to get snow for his snowman, rolled it into a snowball and threw it at Duo, who just barely missed seeing Quatre throw it.  
  
"Aaaaahhhh!!" Heero, Wu Fei, and Trowa looked up at Duo. "Who threw that snowball?!"  
  
Duo turned to stare at the only three suspects and noticed Quatre pointing at Trowa. 'So Trowa wants to play.' Duo scooped some snow and formed it into a ball.  
  
"Take that Trowa!" Duo shouted as he threw the snowball.  
  
Trowa duck and the snowball hit Wu Fei who stood behind Trowa at the moment.  
  
"Duuoooo!!" Wu Fei yelled wiping the snow off his face.  
  
"Oopps! That was meant for Trowa, Wu Fei...heh heh...sorry."  
  
Wu Fei grabbed some snow, formed it and threw it...only to have REALLY bad aim and hit Heero.  
  
Heero growled got two hands full of snow, easily making two snowballs and threw them...hitting Quatre and Trowa.  
  
"SNOWBALL WAR!!" Duo yells jumping behind his snowman and grabbing Heero, who'd continued grabbing snow and throwing it at the others, down with him. "Quick keep throwing snowballs while I build a little fort structure!"  
  
Wu Fei, Quatre, and Trowa teamed up together, also building a little fort while one of them threw snowballs.  
  
"Surrender Rebels!!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Never!!!" the other three shouted back.  
  
Quatre was enjoying this. 'Haa ha ha...I never thought I could have this much fun! Oh...I should go and get my camera and take pictures! Yeah!' Quatre stood up and made a run for the front door.  
  
"Quatre!!" Wu Fei and Trowa shouted.  
  
"Get the blond!" Duo yelled as he and Heero bombarded Quatre with snowballs.  
  
"Aaaahhh! I'll be right back."  
  
"No need to worry about him, Wu Fei! Let's cover his back!"  
  
"Right!" they threw snowballs at Heero and Duo to distract them from attacking Quatre.  
  
Quatre ran upstairs and grabbed the camera he had on his bed side table. He checked for film and batteries and then hurried back outside where the war continued onward.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm not going to be in this battle for a while." he shouted from the front door.  
  
"Why not!?" Duo yelled.  
  
"Cause I want to take pictures!" they all nodded and continued throwing snowballs as Quatre snapped pictures.  
  
After taking around twelve pictures Quatre went back inside. He placed the camera on the sofa in the living room and went back outside.  
  
"Ok I'm in now!" Quatre shouted only to have a snowball smack him in the face. "Aaaaahhh!!"  
  
More snowballs came flying towards the unprotected blond. Quatre closed his eyes. Just when he thought the snowballs were going to hit....nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw Trowa sheltering him from the snowballs. "Trowa..."  
  
"Quick Quatre make a run for the fort with Wu Fei!" Trowa ordered him.  
  
"But Trowa!" Trowa smiled at Quatre.  
  
"Go...they're only snowballs." Quatre ran for the fort followed by Trowa.  
  
Forty-Five Minutes Later.  
  
"Phew that was fun...wasn't it Heero?" All firing had come to a stop.  
  
Heero looked at Duo and smiled. "Yes...yes it was."  
  
Wu Fei stood up. "I think that's enough for today. I'll go make some hot chocolate." And he dashed inside the house. Quatre turned to look at Trowa who lay on his back staring up at the sky, a soft smile on his face. Quatre smiled. 'He looks so happy...'  
  
Trowa turned his head to look at Quatre, and smiled deeper, Quatre blushed. "Quatre..." he reaches a hand up towards Quatre. Quatre closes his eyes and feels Trowa's hand in his hair. "...you have some...snow flurries in your hair."  
  
Duo's head pops in. "Hey you two! This is no time to lay around in the snow. Let's go get some hot chocolate."  
  
He ran off after Heero. Trowa stood up and offered his hand to Quatre. Quatre took his hand. They stood there a moment holding on to each others hand. Then separated and hurried inside.  



	9. Chapter 4: Oh Christmas Tree

Loneliness for Christmas  
By Maria  
Part 4: Oh Christmas Tree  
Ok this is chapter four...one more to go!! YES!! Finally it's over; I really should stop slacking off. Or else I'll get overloaded again!! And just think at this very moment...I'm suppose to be doing my homework and studying for the tests next week!! @.@ Enjoy the fic while you can!!  
  
The guys sat around the table drinking their hot chocolate.  
  
"You know...it's Christmas eve and we don't even have a tree!" Duo told them.  
"We don't need one...we know it's Christmas." Trowa said.  
"Yeah...but I...want this Christmas to be memorable. We need to get a tree." Duo looked down at his hot chocolate.  
"But I don't think they're still selling any..."Wu Fei said.  
"Haven't you looked around? We're surrounded by firs, oak, and other types of trees! We can just cut one down."  
"That would work." Quatre said  
"I'll get the tree." Heero said and stood up.  
"I'll help you." Trowa stood as well.  
"What about me!" Duo called out.  
"You stay here and help me and Wu Fei make some decorations. We can make some popcorn garland." Quatre smiled.  
"Hey yeah! I've never done that. Let's do it!" Duo said excitedly.  
  
Wu Fei, Quatre, and Duo walked into the kitchen, while Trowa and Heero went outside.  
  
"If we want a Christmas tree...we need an axe." Trowa said.  
"I believe I saw one yesterday. It was by the pile of firewood at the corner of the house." Heero responded.  
  
The silent ones walked to the side of the house and looked around the fire wood for an axe.  
  
"It's right here, Trowa." Heero picked up the ax that was slightly hidden behind some of the wood.  
  
Trowa walked over and took the axe from Heero. They both walked into the trees that surrounded the side of the house and looked around. They discussed the characteristics the tree should have.  
  
"I think we shouldn't get anything to big...maybe around six feet."  
Heero nods. "But it has to be...well...healthy looking with lots of branches if you know what I'm talking about..." Trowa nods.  
The boys walk around examining the trees that appear to be what they want.  
  
"Ow!!" Duo shouted for the fourth time. "I hate this! I keep poking myself with the needle!!"  
"Duo...you have to take it slowly! If you try to shove a lot of popcorn on at once you're going to prick your finger. We don't have to rush." Quatre said.  
"Maybe you don't! But I do...this popcorns making me hungry!"  
Wu Fei mumbles "It's no wonder he's trying to shove it all at once...he's thinking of his mouth." Wu Fei smirks and Duo looks at him.  
"Hey! Don't be smirking at me! Or rude!"  
  
Duo notices that Wu Fei is having no problem with his popcorn garland. 'How the hell is he doing that1' Wu Fei looked up and smirked again.  
"hn...I didn't know you could sew Wu Fei...after all it is a girl thing, isn't it? Who taught you...Sally Po!" Duo smiled evilly at Wu Fei's angry face.  
"*sweatdrop* Come on you two...cut it out. Sewing isn't a girl thing Duo.(damn right) You should learn...then you'll be able to mend up any of your own clothes." Quatre smiled.  
"Yeah...well. I give. I'll sit here, watch you two and eat some popcorn." Duo sat back and smiled.  
  
Trowa and Heero came back to the house with a beautiful looking tree.   
  
'Duo is going to love this tree!' Heero smiled.  
'I think I'll help Quatre make some garland. I want to spend every possible moment near him. After all...we leave tomorrow evening." Trowa thought sadly.  
  
The two walked into the living room with their prize. Duo sprang up off the chair he was sitting on and gazed at the tree. He circled the tree a few times and then walked over to Heero and draped his arm around Heero shoulders.  
  
"You've picked a great tree Heero...Trowa. It's perfect!" Duo beamed  
Heero gave him a smile and wrapped his arm firmly around Duo's waist. 'What!? Heero...Heero's arm is around my waist! I feel light headed....'  
  
Trowa looked over at the two and smiled sadly. 'Why can't I be as brave as Heero.' He looked at Quatre who was running his hand over the tree. Trowa walked over to him.  
  
"Do you like the tree Quatre?" Trowa whispered.  
"Oh yes Trowa! It's lovely. Duo, Wu Fei, and me appreciate you two going out and bring this beautiful tree." Quatre steps over to him and hugs him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Wu Fei called out. They turned to look at Wu Fei only to have a flash of light hit there eyes.  
  
"Ah! I'm blind! hey man! What's you do?" Duo asked rubbing his eyes.  
They looked at Wu Fei for answers. Then it hit Quatre.  
"My Camera!!" In Wu Fei's hands was Quatre's camera.  
"you took a picture?!" Heero said surprised.  
Wu Fei nodded, smiling triumphantly. They looked embarrassed.  
"Ummm..let's decorate the tree! It needs decorations guys!" Duo cheered.  
  
Wu Fei laughed, putting the camera down and grabbing his popcorn garland. Heero decided to nail on a support stand for the tree. Wu Fei and Duo worked on placing the popcorn garland on the tree.  
And Quatre and Trowa put on the other ones. They all stood back and looked the tree over.  
  
"Well...er...it looks GREAT!!" Duo said and ran to grab Quatre's camera. "Say cheese guys!"  
  
Trowa placed a hand on Quatre's shoulder and smiles slightly. Quatre smiles at Trowa then the camera. Heero reamins as he is and Wu Fei smiles and crosses his arms. Duo snaps the picture and smiles.  
They spend the rest of the evening snapping pictures and talking. And after a delicious dinner of spaghetti, made by Duo and Heero, the five go off to bed.  
  
End Chapter 4!!!! ^_^ I don't know...maybe this isn't a good fic. -_-* Well I did like it when I first started....what do you people think. If anyone decides to read this anyways!! x.X Last chapter coming at ya all! So stay tune I guess! ^_^***  



	10. Chapter 5: Time For Goodbyes

Loneliness for Christmas  
By Maria  
Chapter 5: Time for Goodbyes.  
  
Finally the final chapter!! *throws confetti and does the bunny hop* YES!! Now I can sit back and not worry about this fic!! I'll have it all up and forget about it! ^_^ *sniff sniff* time to say bye bye!! ^_~ Enjoy. gohan_viedel@yahoo.com  
  
Trowa was the first to wake up Christmas morning and go downstairs to start the fire.  
  
'Odd...I don't feel happy or excited about Christmas. I feel deeply, deeply sad...sad because we will be going our separate ways again.' Trowa watched the flames light up and then sat back. 'I'm sure this time we'll stay in contact...but that's not what I want. I want to be able to have...wonderful days with them...just like yesterdays snowball war *smiles*....everyday. I want more memories in my heart.'  
  
"Trowa..." Quatre walked in, in his robe.  
"Quatre...*smiles* good morning. Come sit down."  
Quatre sat next to Trowa. "Merry Christmas Trowa." Quatre gives him a light hug.  
"Merry Christmas Quatre."  
"It's great...these past two days...I mean, don't you think? We got to talk a lot and have fun. Just be normal around each other. You...you did have fun didn't you, Trowa?" Quatre whispered.   
"Yes...it's been too great...*laughs* so great I don't want it to end....but it does have to end...and I wish I never came.." Trowa hung his head.  
  
For a moment Quatre could have sworn he saw tears in Trowa's eyes.  
"Trowa...I...I don't want it to end either...but I guess we have things back home to take care of. Don't worry...Trowa." Quatre's eyes started to water.  
"Hey you two...look like it's the end of the world!" Duo shouted as he walked in. "It's Christmas...look a little happy! I didn't come at a bad time did I??"  
"No Duo! Merry Christmas Duo." Quatre smiled even though the smile didn't reach his eyes.  
"Merry Christmas Trowa...Quatre!" Duo smiled and sat down. "How about I make some pancakes. It looks easy enough."  
"So Duo...we're leaving today and you haven't told Heero how you feel?" Quatre asked him.  
"...Tell him? I didn't have anything to tell him. Leaving...why are you thinking of leaving?! We have lots to do and a long time to do it!" Duo stood up. "It's Christmas...don't be a bum!"  
"Duo...we only have ten hours, then we go back home." Trowa informed him.  
"Just stop! You two may like looking at the bad side of things...but I don't! It's Christmas and I'm going to be happy to have you four as my gifts! I have no home..." Duo went to the kitchen.  
"What was that all about?" Wu Fei asked as he walked in.  
"We got him a bit upset about leaving today." Quatre said.  
"Oh...I see. I can understand. We all can.." Wu Fei sat down. "Oh and Merry Christmas you two."  
"Merry Christmas, Wu Fei." they said.  
"Is there going to be any big plans for today?" Wu fei asked  
"No, I don't think so. I'd say we should talk some more and take some more pictures." Quatre smiled.  
  
"I...I brought my flute so I could play some holiday music if everyone would like." Trowa offered.  
"That would be great Trowa. I'm sorry I didn't bring my violin."  
"It's ok. There will be other time." Quatre nods.  
Heero walks in. "Merry Christmas."   
"Merry Christmas!" Duo chirped walking in. " I have some pancakes done if you guys are hungry!" Then he ran back to the kitchen.  
"Let's go eat." Wu Fei said getting up.  
  
Trowa and Quatre stood up and followed Heero and Wu Fei to the kitchen. The table was set and plates with pancakes sat waiting for them to eat. They sat down and ate silently.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
After having breakfast Trowa went for his flute and the others planned out where they were going to pose for more pictures. When Trowa returned with his flute Wu Fei went into the kitchen to get him a stool to sit on and play his music. Trowa played and Quatre took pictures.  
  
When Trowa took a break, they talked about what they planned on doing, dreams and people they all knew. Trowa finished playing all the Christmas songs he knew, he put his flute away and everyone but Quatre stood in front of the fireplace for a picture. Then Quatre and Duo switched places. Followed by Duo and Wu Fei.  
  
They moved on to the next spot, which was the stairs. Quatre and Duo suggested Wu Fei, Heero, and Trowa be in this picture. And then Quatre and Duo would take one with just the two of them. After they took that picture Quatre ran upstairs to get the stand to the camera. He came downstairs and set up the stand and camera, so they could all sit on the stairs and have a group shot.  
  
After lunch they too more pictures out side by their wanna be snowmen and pictures of them standing by the house. When Quatre used up the last roll of film, they all went back inside and started packing up their belongings. The time for their flights home was nearing.  
  
Five ex-Gundam pilots walked into the air port with their bags in hand. They stood in the center of the air port, each waiting for the others to speak up and say their goodbyes and then walk to their terminals.  
  
They had already exchanged addresses and/or phone numbers, well except for Heero who roamed around a lot, all that was left was a hug and a farewell.  
  
"It was really great seeing you guys again." Wu Fei spoke up. "I shall miss you."  
  
Wu Fei hugs Quatre and Duo and stops when he looks at the other two. Heero offers his hand but instead Wu Fei hugs Heero and Trowa, then steps back.  
  
"I want to thank you all. I haven't felt...happy till the last few das. I hope it's clear that you four are very important to me! I will keep true to my word and stay in contact." Trowa said.  
  
"I'm very grateful to Relena for organizing this....if she hadn't...then we'd wouldn't have seen or heard from each other...for who knows how long! You four are my dearest friends...and I love you all." Quatre started crying and Trowa held him. The others were silent.  
  
"I'm...not good with words...but I agree with each of you...you are my only friends and only ones...I care about." Heero stiffened.  
  
Duo looked at his four sad looking friends. "Come on guys! No one died...there isn't a war going on...the Earth isn't about to be destroyed. We'll see each other...now that we had this chance to be together I doubt any of us would try to throw it away! We're be...friedns forever*his voice cracks* there's no need for tears...*swallows the lump in his throat* I'll call everyone...as soon as I get to Hilde's...and I'll get you a cell phone...Heero...so we can...*a tear slips out of his eye* talk." Duo turns away quickly. Heero walks over to Duo and hugs him from behind.  
  
After a pause they decide it's time to go, so they grab their stuff and look at one another.  
  
"Goodbye guys." Heero says.  
"Bye..."  
"Damn it!" Duo yells. "Don't say bye or good bye! We'' be seeing each other again! Say see you later or see you."  
  
They nod, not wanting to upset Duo even more.  
"Laters." Wu Fei said.  
"See you." Quatre whispered.  
"I'll see you guys later." Trowa said.  
"See you guys again." Heero said.  
Duo smiled. " See ya guys!!" And they walked off in their own directions.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Duo walked a long trying to find terminal 8-C1.  
'Man I can't believe it's this hard to find my plane terminal...*groans*. I don't want to leave...but there is no purpose in staying here a lone.'  
'You could go stop them from leaving. All of you staying for a while longer.'  
'No, it's too late. They're probably on their planes...'  
'Fine...just give up...'  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Quatre stood in line, waiting to have his ticket checked so he could board the plane, feeling very depressed. 'Iraea isn't going to be happy seeing me like this...but I can't stop the feeling inside. I was suppose to go home happy...only to go home worse off then I was...this just isn't right..' Quatre looks behind him.  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Heero gave the man in front of terminal 7-D5 his ticket and walked in, towards the plane. 'Why do I feel like I'm making the biggest mistake of my life...bigger than the time...at that...base....the little...girl...*leans against the wall* I have to stop thinking about that. it's time to go back to roaming around place to place...'  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Trowa stood by his terminal gate, since he had fifth-teen more minutes to before they called people to board. 'What have I gained from coming here...I've learned more on my feelings but I haven't gotten what I truly desire. I'm still, if not more now, that nameless boy without a meaning to his life.'  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
'I should of called Sally Po!' Wu Fei paced impatiently. 'I could have been back at headquarters by now! And I wouldn't have to face these feelings of regret and sadness. Damn! Duo's right it's not like we'll never see each other! But...Preventers doesn't mean a darn thing to me! My friends do...that's why I came...Sally Po saw it...what would she tell me to do...'  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
As people walked around the airport, looking for their loved ones, getting their luggages, buying mementoes, and boarding or getting off their flights, no one noticed the five young boys return to the center of the airport smiling at each other.  
  
"I couldn't leave...Iraea wouldn't be happy seeing me look so depressed." Quatre explained.  
  
Trowa nods. "That's right. Kathy told me not to return home until I had found my happiness...I know what my happiness is...well two things...so I can't go back home...I wouldn't have either one."  
  
"I have some unfinished business." Duo said. "Plus I need to watch Heero here. He needs to have a home...so he doesn't have to roam around anymore."  
  
"I had no where to go and no one to go to...I said it once and I'll say it again...you four are all I have."  
  
"And being that I'M the most responsible! I had to stay and keep an eye on you four." Wu Fei grinned. "what's the big deal...Preventers doesn't need me and I don't need them anymore. AS long as I have my frineds.  
  
They smiled deeply at one another and headed for the airport exit........  
  
  
  
YEAH!!! HOORAY!! ^___^ I'm done!! ;.; that was ssoooo sweet..*cries* it was...beautiful..*sniff sniff* So what did you people out there think!?? Tell me!! ^_^ I'm glad it's finished...phew..^_^. Thanks for reading!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
